dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Kane
Jacob Kane is a colonel in the United States Army. He is the father of Kate and the late Elizabeth Kane, and the husband of the late Gabi Kane. Biography When his wife Gabrielle, daughters Katherine and Elizabeth Kane were kidnapped on the twins' 12th birthday and held for ransom. Colonel Kane led the rescue team. In the attempt, Gabrielle and Elizabeth Kane were killed. Colonel Kane shot the men who were about to kill Kate. Colonel Kane checked on Katherine. Some time later, Katherine decided to follow in her father's foot steps and enrolled at West Point but was ultimately expelled. He later learned of her homosexuality and accepted it. Kane knows of Katherine's costumed career as Batwoman and helps her gather intelligence from time to time using his old contacts. Batwoman After not seeing her in weeks, Colonel Kane met with Katherine for dinner at a cafe. He arrived before her and ordered a salad for himself and steak for her. After the waitress walked away, Kane tried to sneak some alcohol into his drink but Katherine caught him. She recalled his doctor told him to give it up. Kane proclaimed he decided to live dangerously. She revealed she was trying to find information about the mystery man and his gang but ran into a dead end. Kane was skeptical Batman died in the skirmish at the docks. Katherine insisted he was gone and had him look at a sketch she did of the figure. Kane remembered his late wife always thought Katherine would be an artist. She remembered the day he rescued her then promised he would see what his network could dig up on the Heretic. They both saw the Batsignal in the sky overheard. He suggested Batwoman should answer the call but Katherine replied it wasn't her style. They started eating but the Batmobile suddenly passed by the cafe. Katherine was shocked and slipped away to follow it. The next night, Colonel Kane met with Batwoman in a park. Kane remarked he had to dig very deep and reach out to contacts that even he found unsavory. He revealed a photo and shared the mystery man's name was the Heretic and his closest accomplice was Onyx. Kane briefed her on the Heretic's activity in the last ten months and impact on Gotham's criminal underworld. Batwoman decided to figure it all out on her own and left. Kane promised he wouldn't let her down again. At some point, Kane was captured by Talia al Ghul and brainwashed. A week after Bruce Wayne was extracted from the Sisters of Perpetual Grace convent, Colonel Kane returned home to the family loft with groceries while Katherine was on the phone with Dick Grayson. Kane's brainwashing was triggered when his cellphone was called. Just as Katherine turned the TV off, she saw Kane aiming his gun at her. She dodged and kicked a kitchen cart into him then tossed a frying pan to knock the gun away. Kane pulled a knife. Katherine picked up a butterknife then punched him in the face and stabbed his right wrist. She picked up the frying pan and knocked him out with it. When Colonel Kane regained consciousness, he had no memory of what he was doing. After the World Tech Summit incident, Katherine conveyed information to Kane from Grayson that the brainwashing programming can't be reset once its broken. Kane admitted he was proud of her and Gabrielle and Elizabeth would be, too. Katherine went to answer the door to find Renee Montoya. Montoya mused she was a little early but Kane said she was right on time and invited her in. Personality He always supports and encourages Kate in either her choice to be "Batwoman" or finding a nice girl. He's a very sweet man. Constantly states how proud he is of his daughter and that her mother and sister would feel the same way. Appearances Films *''Batman: Bad Blood'' Category:Gotham City residents Category:Humans Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Males Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters